Cheating is never Good!
by Winxclubgirls
Summary: Bloom and Brandon are having an affair but what happens when Bloom gets pregnant with both Sky and Brandon's baby. Pairings Bloom Brandon and Sky
1. Chapter 1

**Cheater**

Bloom giggled as Brandon kissed her nose and they ran into the forest that lies between Alfea and Cloud Tower.

"I hope we don't get caught." Brandon said trying to think of what Stella would do to him.

"Me too." Bloom said as she tried to think of what Sky would do to Brandon for being with his girl.

Brandon kissed her forehead and then her nose as he made his way to her mouth. Bloom and Brandon walked backwards further and further in to the woods. Bloom fell backward bring Brandon down with her.

Her bare back hit the icy cold water causing her to squeal from the coldness. Brandon rolled of her and she sat up in the lake and giggle at the mud on Brandon's forehead.

"What?" Brandon said touching his forehead and then he laughed. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" Brandon grabbed a handful of mud and simmering it across her fore head and down her face then he kissed her.

Bloom fell back into the water as Brandon leaned over her the water covered her body leaving only her face visible.

Bloom broke off the last kiss and leaned up to look at her water proof watch. It was almost 5:00 pm.

"Oh my gosh Brandon I got to go I promised Sky I'd meet him at Alfea in an hour." Bloom said as she rushed out of the water and began to pick up all her clothes that were scattered about.

Bloom dressed quickly and washed of her face. Brandon had just finished dressing and Bloom and Brandon rushed through the woods.

At the edge of the woods Brandon kissed Bloom good bye and Bloom ran through Alfea's doors and into the bedroom. Flora was sitting at her desk when Bloom rushed in her hair drenched.

"Bloom why is your hair wet?" Flora asked touching Bloom's hair.

"Oh…um…I…fell into the pond in the forest." Bloom said grabbing a short skirt and a shirt and rushing into the bathroom before Flora could ask what she was doing in the woods.

A few minutes later Bloom came out of the bathroom wearing a short three quarter length turtleneck. It was baby blue with white strips and Pink hearts in one corner on the short. Her hair was in it's usually style and she had a short blue jean ruffled skirt. She had a pink sweat band on one of her arms.

She had baby blue nee highs with matching high heeled shoes like on her wink outfit only they went to her ankles.

There was a soft tap on her bedroom door. Bloom opened the door to receive a big kiss from Sky.

"Hey baby." Sky said coming into the room. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Bloom said as she took Sky's hand and they walked out of Alfea.

He led Bloom into the woods taking the same path that she and Brandon had taken earlier.

Bloom felt like she was repeating what she and Brandon had done earlier only she didn't have to worry about Stella or anyone catching her because it was getting dark and she wasn't with Stella's boyfriend.

Later that night

Bloom arrived back at Alfea around 2:00 in the morning she snuck into her room took a shower and changed into her flannel pajamas. She climbed in bed about 3 o'clock in the morning.

A/N: Hoped you liked! We'll write chapter 2 ASAP! R&R No flames accepted.


	2. Oh No

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 2: Oh No

Bloom sat in the bathroom looking at pregnancy test in her hands. "Why, why, why?" Bloom kept on repeating that and started to cry. "Why did this have to happen?" the test in her hands said that she was pregnant.

She had started to feel sick a few days ago and realize her period was really late so she had decided to take the test not really thinking she was pregnant. She was still in school and didn't know how she was going to take care of a child.

"Who's the father?" Bloom asked herself. She has had sex with both Brandon and Sky so she had no idea which one was the father of the child she was pregnant with. "What am I going to do? I can't kill the baby. That would be horrible and I can't give the baby up because the baby will be the next protector of the Dragon Fire."

"Bloom, are you okay?" Flora asked. "You've been in there for along time."

"I'm fine," Bloom yelled back trying to make it sound like she wasn't crying.

"Okay, I'll be in our room." Flora said and Bloom could hear foot steps and a door close.

"If the baby Sky's I don't have a problem but if it's Brandon's I have a huge problem. I would have to come clean about the affair and who knows what Stella and Sky would do to us." Bloom rapped the test up in toilet paper and threw it away so no one would see it. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

(((Flash Back)))

Bloom was sitting by the lake after her date with Sky and threw rocks into the water. Then she hears someone coming her way. "Who's there?" Bloom asked ready to transform and fight. Next she sees Brandon and calms down. "Oh, hi."

"Hi, Bloom, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Sky?" Brandon asked sitting down next to Bloom.

"Just got back, decided to get away from everyone. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Stella?" Bloom threw another rock into the lake.

"Just got back too," Brandon said and threw a rock into the lake. "Why do I get the feeling neither of us are happy?" Bloom didn't answer and threw another rock into the lake. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Sky's great, he really is but he's just…" Bloom was saying but Brandon stopped her.

"A little too great?" Brandon said and Bloom nodded. "Same with Stella, she's so great but I can never get anything right. I don't have the kind of money to get the things she wants."

"Sky's giving me a little too much; I mean today he took me to one of the most expense restraints in the universe and I didn't like anything." Both Bloom and Brandon threw a rock into the lake.

"Ever wonder what it would have been like if we had gotten together?" Brandon asked. "I mean if me and Sky didn't swish names before we went to Red Fountain, Stella would have been all over Sky and it could have been you and me."

"I wonder about that a lot." Bloom said. Bloom and Brandon looked at each other and Brandon kisses Bloom. "This is wrong," Bloom said after the kiss.

"I know but it feels good." Brandon kisses Bloom again.

(((End Flash Back)))

"I don't know what to do." Bloom whispered and walked out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Flora was laying on her bed thinking. 'What's going on with Bloom?' Flora didn't know the answer. There was something going on but she didn't know what. 'Bloom's been sick lately but that could be anything, she's been acting really funny lately around Brandon and Brandon the same with Bloom.'

Flora sat there putting the pieces together. 'They can't be having an affair, can they?' Flora thought and then shocks her head. 'No, Bloom loves Sky and Brandon loves Stella.'

"Where are you going?" Techna voice could be heard from the living room.

"Just going to go meet Sky," Bloom voice said and then Flora could hear a door open and close. Then a cell phone rang from Bloom desk. Flora went over and answers it.

"Hello," Flora said.

"Hey, Flora, what are you doing picking up Bloom's cell." Sky voice said.

"Bloom left it in our room so I answered it." Flora told Sky.

"Oh, is Bloom there?" Sky asked.

"No, she just left. I thought she was going to go meet you." Flora said.

"No, we had no plans for tonight; that's what I was calling about. I was hoping we could go out." Sky said.

"Well, I guess you'll just hang out with Brandon then." Flora said.

"No he went out with Stella." Sky told Flora. Flora opened her bedroom door a little and saw Stella and Techna sitting down.

"Well, okay, then bye." Flora said closing her door.

"Bye, Flora, tell Bloom I called." Sky hung up the phone and so did Flora.

"Bloom is having an affair with Brandon." Flora whispered.

Meanwhile, Stella got up and went to the bathroom. When Stella got into the bathroom she saw a box lying on the floor. 'What's this?" Stella asked herself and picked up the box and dropped it when she saw the name.

"Oh my god, someone took a pregnancy test." Stella whispered shocked.

AN: Well that's it for now. We'll write more later. R&R.


	3. In the Woods

**In the Woods**

Bloom ran crying into the woods until she reached the spot where she usually met Brandon.

"Brandon are you here?" Bloom said looking at the bush that he usually hides in. The bush rustled. "Brandon is that you?" Bloom said looking at the bush and trying to stop crying.

Someone came flying out but it wasn't Brandon.

"FLORA!" Bloom screamed as she jumped out of the bush.

"You and Brandon have been cheating on Stella and Sky haven't you?" Flora shrieked.

"Flora you don't…" Bloom was cut off by another shriek from Flora.

"Weren't you Bloom. You lied to me about going to see Sky!"

"No I was going to see him after I talked to Brandon." Bloom said before she was interrupted by the furious Flora.

"Bloom how could you do that to Stella and Sky!"

"It was a one time thing Flora we weren't serious."

"Now what are you going to do Bloom?"

"Do about what?" Bloom said acting like she didn't know what Flora was talking about.

"Stella found the pregnancy test boxlying on the floor of the bathroom Bloom."

"Does she know whose it was?"

"No but it won't take her long to figure out. Bloom what is the rest of the Winx Club going to think."

"Oh Flora please don't tell them about me and Brandon. I mean I'm not even sure it's his. It might be Sky's." Bloom said tears flying down her face she fell to the ground.

"I won't Bloom don't worry I'll keep it a secret until your ready to tell the club." Flora said falling down beside Bloom and hugging her. "I'd better go before Brandon gets here. See you tonight Bloom."

"Yeah see you later." Bloom said as she wiped her eyes.

"And Bloom promise me one thing." Flora said turning back around to face Bloom.

"Yeah?" Bloom said.

"Stop cheating on Sky, Bloom. You need to end it."

"I will." Bloom said as she felt sick to her stomach.

Flora had been gone about ten minutes before Brandon came down the path.

"Hey Bloom." Brandon said as he came up to her.

"Hey." Bloom said as Brandon came closer and they started making out.

"Brandon." Bloom Said in mid kiss pushing him away.

"Bloom what are you doing?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon I can't do this no more." Bloom said.

"Why?" Brandon said.

"Because…because I'm pregnant Brandon. I'm pregnant."

"You're…your pregnant." Brandon said as he looked at her then he slid to the floor.

"Yeah and Flora knows the whole story."

"FLORA! YOU TOLD FLORA! WHY?"

"Because she found out what was going on that's why."

"Oh God! Does Sky know?"

"No I haven't told him yet. I don't know how."

"Is the baby mine Bloom?" Brandon asked fear spread through his voice.

"I don't know." Bloom said.

"Don't know what?" Sky's voice rang out from behind them.

Bloom went ghost white and then she fainted.

A/N: R&R!


	4. Daddy Sky

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 4: Daddy Sky

"What's wrong with Bloom?" Sky asked running up to his girlfriend.

"I don't know," Brandon asked.

"I thought you were going on a date with Stella." Sky said.

"Turns out Stella had to cancel our date." Brandon said and Bloom started to wake up.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just didn't expect you to be here." Bloom said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when Flora told me you went out I thought that you may come here."

"Flora told you I went out?" Bloom asked worried.

"Yeah, she said she thought you had a date with me." Sky said. "So what's going on?" Sky asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Bloom said.

"With my child?" Sky asked and Bloom nodded not really knowing if it was Sky's but decided not to tell Sky about the affair, Sky faint.

"Wow, who knew it was so easy to get Sky to faint." Brandon said and Bloom just looked at him "Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best choice of words."

"Maybe you shouldn't have said anything." Bloom said. "Sky," Bloom said trying to get Sky to wake up. Sky finally got up.

"I'm okay," Sky said. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"Don't faint again," Bloom said. "Sky, can you not tell anyone for a while? I haven't told my friends yet. When I found out I just ran here."

"So what are you doing here again?" Sky asked looking at Brandon.

"When Stella had to cancel I decided to come here and that's when Bloom came." Brandon told Sky.

"Did Brandon I know before me?" Sky asked.

"Yes, he did, but just because I was scared and he was the first person that I saw." Bloom said. "I shouldn't have told him before you but…" Bloom started to cry and Sky hugged her while Brandon looked shocked.

"It's okay, I understand, and I thank Brandon for being there for my girlfriend." Sky said.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Brandon said.

"You're the best friend a guy could ask for." Sky smiled at Brandon and Brandon smiled back feeling a little guilty. "You okay," Sky asked Bloom and Bloom nodded. "It's getting late and I have to get back to Red Fountain, okay?" Bloom nodded again. Sky kisses her and started to walk but stopped. "Are you coming Brandon?"

"You go ahead of me; I'll stay here for a while." Brandon said. Sky nodded and walked. When Brandon knew he was far enough away he looked at Bloom. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Bloom asked not the one bit sad.

"The whole crying thing," Brandon said.

"I use to be part of the drama club back on earth." Bloom told Brandon. "Look I have to get back to Alfea and tell the others I'm pregnant." Bloom and Brandon kiss walk away from each other.

Bloom went back to her dorm. "Bloom someone took a pregnancy test." Stella told Bloom as she walked in.

"Don't have to look far to find her." Bloom said. "Guys, I'm pregnant."

"I thought it might be you." Techna said and hugged Bloom. The others joined in and it was a huge group hug.

"So what are you going to do?" Musa asked.

"I'm going to have the baby and raise him or her." Bloom said.

"Did you tell Sky yet?" Flora asked hinting about what she really wanted to know.

"I told Sky I was pregnant." Bloom said. "He was very happy.' Bloom hinted that she didn't tell Sky about the affair. "Look, it's getting late and I think I'm going to go to bed." Bloom walked into hers and Flora's room followed by Flora.

"You have to tell Sky sometime you know." Flora told Bloom as she closed the door.

"Look, you said you were going to keep it a secret until I was ready and I'm not ready to tell Sky I'm having an affair with my best friend's boyfriend." Bloom said. "Good night, Flora," Bloom put on her pajamas and went to bed.

"Good night, Bloom," Flora whispered and also went to bed.

"In the living room area everyone had gone to there rooms besides Techna. Techna was going to go to bed but she heard Flora say something and decided to listen. "How can Bloom do that to Sky and Stella?" Techna asked herself.

Techna was very surprise about what she heard and decided to go to bed. 'I'll talk to Bloom in the morning.' Techna thought and went into hers and Musa's room.

AN: Well we finally updated. R&R.


	5. Flora's Promise

**Flora's Promise**

Tecna was sitting in the living room waiting for Bloom to wake up so they could talk.

Tecna had skipped classes today so she and Bloom would have time to talk alone before the others got back around lunch time.

When Bloom woke up Tecna was reading a book of spells in the living room.

"Hey Tecna what are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about you and Sky." Tecna said.

Tecna went on. "Bloom is the baby really yours and Sky's? Or is it yours and Brandon's?"

"It's mine and Sky's obviously. What on earth made you think it is mine and Brandon's?" Bloom said in a nervous voice.

"I know you were having an affair with Brandon. Bloom."

"Alright I'll tell you the truth but you have to promises not to tell anyone." Bloom had just started the story when Layla walked to the door of living room.

Layla hadn't heard Bloom telling Tecna not to tell but she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Oh my gosh!" Layla whispered as she rushed away to Red Fountain to tell her boyfriend Bryson what she'd just heard.

Meanwhile at lunch

Flora was being unusually quiet.

"Flora what's wrong?" Musa asked as Stella walked away to take her tray to the dish washer and then she went to the room to get her books.

"I want to tell you but I promised I wouldn't tell." Flora said then changing her mind she leaned forward and whispered to Musa. "Meet me outside by our usual tree and I'll tell you just don't mention it to anyone."

"Okay I'll see you there in an hour." Musa said as she walked out of the cafeteria.

A/N: Short I know but it will have to do for this chapter. R&R!


	6. Telling

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 6: Telling.

Flora waited by the tree for Musa to come. "Hey, Flora, sorry I'm late," Musa said.

"Keep it quit," Flora whispers. "I don't want anyone else to hear this."

"Okay, what's the big secret?" Musa whispers so low that Flora could hardly hear her and laughs.

"I'm going to tell you something huge and you're just joking around." Flora whispers angry.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't help myself, so what's going on?" Musa asked of course in a whisper.

"Bloom's cheating on Sky." Flora whispers.

"No way!" Musa says a bit loud.

"Keep it quit," Flora whispers annoyed.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it." Musa whispers.

"That's only half of it," Flora tells Musa.

"There's more? What else can there be?" Musa asked in a whisper. "Wait; who is Bloom having an affair with?"

"That's the other part; she's having an affair with Brandon." Flora whispers and sees Musa mouth drop.

"This is making my head hurt." Musa says. "Bloom is cheating on Sky with Brandon who's cheating on Stella." Musa then thinks of something. "Wait the baby; who's the father of the baby?"

"Bloom doesn't know," Flora whispers. "It could be either Sky who's the father or…" Flora was saying but Stella walks up.

"Hey, girls, I was just at Red Fountain and you would never believe how happy Sky is. He's already planning on naming the baby Sky Junior; that is of course if it's a boy." Musa and Flora nods there heads thankful that Stella didn't come a minute earlier.

"So, Sky's really happy." Musa says.

"Yeah, I wonder what he would choose to name it if it's a girl." Stella asked

"Probably still Sky Junior," Musa jokes and Flora looks at her.

"What is it with you and jokes today?" Flora asks but Musa didn't answer.

"Nothing, so does anyone know where Layla is?" Musa asks wanting to tell Layla.

"She's at Red Fountain; she needed to talk to Bryson for some reason. It seems really important. I hope she's not pregnant too." Stella says. "It would be hard enough having one baby in our dorm but two."

"I doubt she's pregnant," Flora says.

"Maybe you should check around to see if you can find anymore pregnancy test." Musa says.

"Very funny, well I'm going to go back to our dorm. See you there." Stella says and walks away.

"That was way too close," Flora whispers as soon as she thinks Stella is too far to hear them.

"Yeah," Musa says. "How long do we have to keep this from her?"

"I promise Bloom I would keep it a secret until she was ready to tell everyone so you have to make the same promise."

"Sure, I guess it's only fair Bloom tells them." Musa says. "I wonder what Layla is telling Bryson?" Musa asked.

"Yeah," Flora says.

Layla and Bryson were outside of Red Fountain talking in whispers. Layla had just told Bryson what she heard Tecna and Bloom talking about. "I have to tell Sky." Bryson says. Bryson has brown hair and brown eyes; he was wearing the Red Fountain uniform.

"No, you have to let Bloom be the one to tell him." Layla tells Bryson. "She has to be the one."

"Fine but I still don't like this." Bryson whispers with a look on his face. Layla kisses him. "But that made me feel better."

"I knew it would. Now what are you going to do?" Layla asks.

"Wait until Bloom tells Sky," Bryson says and Layla kisses him again. "How about I take you to dinner, you know, to get my mind off this."

"I would love that," Layla says and they go into town.

AN: We'll write more soon. R&R.


	7. The birth

**The Birth**

A/N: Before you read this chapter you should know that we have decided to skip ahead to the birthday of the twins. Hope you can understand because we have been asked continually how we were going to do this so here you have.

Bloom sat next to Sky as they went over baby names.

"How about Elizabeth and Emma?" Bloom said to Sky knowing that those were the names for girls that she and Brandon had picked out together in the woods earlier that week.

"Yeah if there girls that would be okay." Sky said looking at Bloom. "And Andrew and Justin if there boys?"

Bloom smiled she had decided to let Brandon name the girls and Sky name the boys and the twins would either get one of Brandon's names that he had choose or a name that Sky had choose.

Sky thought that Bloom was just picking out names from a book in her lap because he still doesn't know about the affair.

"Those are fine." Bloom said.

They had just found out they were having twins when the nurse came to visit last week.

The twins that were born in Magic's were either both boys or both girls they were never one boy and one girl.

Bloom suddenly felt a hard contraction and doubled over in pain.

Then her water broke.

"Sky! Get Mrs. F!" Bloom cried as she felt another contraction.

Mrs. Farigonda came rushing in followed by the nurse, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and the winx club.

"She's in labor!" The nurse hollered to Mrs. Farigonda.

An hour later two little brown head girls were born.

As Mrs. Farigonda came out to announce the news the nurse hollered again.

"What's going Mrs. F?" Stella asked trying to look in the door.

"Nothing." Mrs. Farigonda said closing the door and locking it.

Another hour later Mrs. Farigonda came out again looking flustered.

"Okay everyone gather around and get quiet." Mrs. Farigonda said as the group gathered around her.

As everyone gathered around Mrs. Farigonda began.

"Bloom is tried right now so you may not see her. The babies are fine all four of them. And you may see them in a little bit."

She walked back in the room before the group realized what she had said.

"FOUR!" Everyone yelled as Mrs. Farigonda and the nurse entered the room there faces grim.

"Yes four. Two girls and two boys the first ever in Magic's. But not all of them are Sky's and Bloom's. Two of them are Brandon and Bloom's." The nurse said.

"WHAT!" Sky and Stella said as the rest of the group got quiet.

"Did you all know about this?" Sky said as he became very angry.

"Yeah." Layla said "Everyone but you two found out but Bloom and Brandon didn't tell all of us."

Sky turned to Brandon and punched him then he stormed past the nurse and into Bloom's room.

Bloom was sound asleep and dreaming.

In her dream Daphne was there.

"You have received four babies to raise because of your affair." Daphne said she was obviously not happy.

"You have been cursed with having four babies and the girls belong to Brandon and the boys to Sky." Daphne continued. "This was possible due to your dishonesty to the one you truly love Sky. Although if your not careful you may have just lost your best friend Stella and your boyfriend Sky."

Then Daphne disappered and Sky came into view it was afew minutes before Bloom relized she wasn't dreaming.

"BLOOM HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?" Sky was yelling at her and shacking her.

A/N: Okay not the best chapter but it will have to do.


	8. Forgive and Forget

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 8: Forgive and Forget

It's been about 5 days since loom gave birth and Sky hasn't come back to see his sons. He was so mad at Bloom. He had yelled at her and ran out. Stella wasn't talking to her. Bloom had given the names to the nurse since Brandon had fainted after Sky had punched him.

Bloom had asked Brandon when he woke up to go and get necklaces. One with the name Emma on it and the other with the name Elisabeth on it this way Bloom could tell the two apart. For the boys she was going to have to dress them differently and try to remember which one she dress in what.

Ms. Fairigonda had given her a big speech. "Cheating is a bad thing, Bloom; you see what happen to you. If you don't want to e with someone anymore you have to break up with them. You can't just go out with another guy; let alone you're best friend's boyfriend who was cheating on your beat friend. This shows that sometimes you can't be trusted." Ms. Fairigonda had said.

"I know, Ms. F, I'm really sorry. I just wish Stella and Sky would forgive me." Bloom said tears coming out of her eyes.

"They have reason not to forgive you but have a feeling at least one of them will forgive you." Ms. Fairigonda said. "Now you're going to have to raise four kids while going threw the rest of your junior year and senior year. I expect you to be responsible Bloom. It's your own fault you got yourself into this mess." Andrew had started to cry or was it Justin. Bloom couldn't remember right now but that had ended the speech.

Right now Bloom was sitting down in class. Emma, Elisabeth, Justin, and Andrew were in their strollers fast asleep. Stella was sitting down next to her since they had been sitting next to each other all year. Bloom was so tired that she put her head down on her desk and fell asleep.

"Bloom, wake up," The teacher said realizing that Bloom was asleep but Bloom didn't wake. "Bloom," The teacher said but she didn't want to yell and wake up the babies. Then one of the boys and Emma started to cry and Bloom jumped to her feet and picked them both up.

"Its okay," Bloom said rocking them. Emma had stopped crying but the boy who was Andrew continues to cry. Bloom put Emma back in her stroller and got out a bottle of breast milk that was in her bag and started to feed Andrew. Andrew drank the bottle quickie as if saying be faster next time.

Stella couldn't help but smile as she looked at Andrew and Bloom. Bloom saw Stella smile and smiled back. "I'm sorry, Stell," Bloom said still holding Andrew.

"It's okay," Stella said not wanting to talk about it.

"No it's not." Bloom said. "I went out with my best friends your boyfriend. I cheating on Sky who was the one I loved for a stupid reason and this is my punishment; having to raise four kids but I really want you're forgiveness." Bloom basically begged.

"This is not the right time or place, girls," The teacher said but the two girls ignored her.

"You shouldn't have done what you did and I want to know why?" Stella said.

"It was so stupid; both me and Brandon had found it hard to date royalty and we were both in the forest one day. We started talking and then it just happened. You know you're boyfriend is good with word." Stella nodded her head agreeing with Bloom.

"I forgive you but this doesn't mean I forgive Brandon," Stella said. "No matter how much more he begs me." Bloom looked into Stella's eyes and saw forgive and another look that Bloom knew every well. Bloom saw it every time she looked into the mirror when he was cheating on Sky; it was guilt.

"Why are you feeling guilty and please don't tell me your not because I know that look." Bloom said.

"When me and Sky found out about you and Brandon we kind of kiss." Stella said looking at Bloom.

"You had the right too," Bloom said and Justin, Elisabeth, and Emma started to cry. Bloom put Andrew back into the stroller and got Elisabeth. Stella went and picked up Emma to Bloom's surprise. Flora went and got Justin. "They're hungry," Bloom said and the each took out a bottle form Bloom's bag feeding the baby who they were holding.

Stella smiled down at Emma. "Brandon does make a cute baby." Stella commented as Emma finishes her bottle.

"Maybe one day you'll be her step mom." Bloom said as Elisabeth finishes her bottle.

"Not if she marries Sky." Tecna said.

"What would I be to them if I marry Sky?" Stella asked and Bloom gave her an I don't know look.

"Girls, I'm trying to get on with my lesson but that's impossible with you talking." Justin finally finishes he's bottle. The girls put the babies back in their stroller and sit down in their seats. The teacher goes on with her lesson.

Later in their dorm, Bloom was holding playing with all four babies in her room. Stella came in. "Can I join?" Stella asked and Bloom nodded. Stella sat down next to Bloom and started to play with Elisabeth. "I got to know something."

"Yeah," Bloom says smiling still very happy that Stella forgave her.

"What did Brandon say to you that started the affair?" Stella asked.

"He said that if they hadn't done the name swishing game they played that you would have been all over Sky and it could have been me and him." Bloom told Stella. "It's not line by line what he said but it was something along those lines. I'm way too tired to remember exactly what he said."

"You think of me like that! That I would have been all over Sky because he was a prince." Stella said.

"It is true right?" Bloom said.

"Yes, most likely, but I give myself off that way." Stella said and Bloom laughed. "What's funny?"

"I don't know I really need some sleep." Bloom said.

"Okay," Stella said. "I think they agree with you on the sleep thing." Loom looked down and saw that Elisabeth, Justin, Andrew, and Emma were all sleeping. Bloom and Stella put each one of them in their crib.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Bloom said. As soon as she lad down on her bed she fell asleep.

"I'm never going to have kids," Stella whispers and walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

AN: Okay, not the best chp in the world and we know Stella would probably be mad at Bloom for a lot longer but hey it's our story. R&R.


	9. The Quads

**The Quads**

Stella and Flora were watching the quads for Bloom wile she took a nap.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tecna hollered from her bedroom door.

Brandon came in and sat down next to Stella.

"Hey Stella can we talk?" Brandon said picking up Andrew or at least who he thought was Andrew.

Stella looked at Brandon and was about to say something when the door to the dorm flew open.

Sky came storming in.

Seeing Brandon holding Andrew he stormed over to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KID?" Sky screamed at Brandon yanking Andrew from his hands.

"SKY!" Brandon said. "I was just holding him."

"DON'T EVER EVER TOUCH MY KID AGAIN!" Sky hollered.

"Sky you came back?" Bloom asked from her door.

She walked over and took the crying Andrew from Sky.

Andrew started crying harder as the boys started hollering louder which made Justin start crying and then Emma and Elizabeth started crying.

Bloom lost her temper.

She threw a ball of fire which hit Brandon and Sky both in the back of the head and they spun around.

"WHAT!" They both yelled in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Bloom said holding Andrew and Justin in one arm and Emma and Elizabeth in the other.

Then she pointed to the couch. "Sit." Bloom said still angry and her voice tone told you she wasn't in the mood for in back talk.

Brandon and Sky dashed to the couch and sat down.

Bloom handed Sky Andrew and Justin and Brandon Emma and Elizabeth.

Then Bloom walked out of the room and came back holding two diaper bags. She placed one next to Sky and the other next to Brandon.

Then she ran back to her room and came out holding two car seats and Flora followed holding two more.

Flora took the boys and buckled them in two car seats and Bloom buckled in the girls.

Then she smiled and opened the dorm door.

"Have fun babysitting until you learn to get along and help each other out." Bloom said as the boys walked out of the dorm holding two car seats and a diaper bag on there shoulders.

Bloom shut the door and walked back to her room and to bed leaving Stella and Flora laughing in the living room.

A/N: Okay not the best chapter but it will have to do. R&R!


	10. Baby sitting

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 10: Babysitting

It's been two days since Sky and Brandon were given Emma, Elisabeth, Andrew, and Justin to baby-sit. They had sent Timmy and Bryson to go get milk for them but the four babies were crying out of control and all Sky and Brandon could do is fight with each other.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," Sky yelled

"MY FAULT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO COME IN YELLING AND MAKE ALL FOUR BABIES CRY." Brandon yelled.

"WELL IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THERE WOULD ONLY BE TWO BABIES." Sky yelled and Riven ran into there room.

"Can you two be quit," Riven said and pick Andrew and Justin up. He took two of the bottles and Andrew and Justin ate and then stopped crying. Riven put them down and picked Emma. "Here dude, change you're daughter diaper while I fed you're other daughter." Riven handed Emma over to Brandon who changed her diaper and Riven fed Elisabeth.

All four babies stopped crying. "Okay, I'm going to have to ask." Brandon said. "How do you know all this?"

"I have a little brother who's two." Riven said and put Elisabeth on Brandon's bed. "I'm leaving." Riven walked out of the room.

"Now that's sad." Sky said. "We couldn't get them to stop crying but Riven was able too."

"We're there fathers we should have been able to do something but we were too busy fighting." Brandon said.

"It's still you're fault we're in this mess." Sky said.

"Well we're not aloud to give them back to Bloom until we learn a lesson so what have we learned?" Brandon said.

"That Riven is good with babies." Sky said.

"No," Brandon said. "I think we learned that because of all our fighting we couldn't be good fathers because we didn't work together and that Riven is good with babies."

"Yeah," Sky said.

"I'm sorry I slept with your girlfriend." Brandon said.

"I'm sorry I punch you." Sky said.

"Friends," Brandon said and Sky nodded. They hugged for a minute and then stopped. "What do you say now that we learned our lesson we get these four back to Bloom before they start crying again?"

"I'm so totally with you." Sky said and they got the four babies into there car seats and went to Alfea.

At Alfea Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Layla were outside by a tree. Bloom had gotten a good two nights sleep but wasn't looking that happy. "What's wrong?" Flora asked.

"I miss Emma, Elisabeth, Justin, and Andrew, maybe I should just go get them back." Bloom said.

"No, we have to see if this works." Stella said.

"But a lot of things could go wrong." Bloom said and then Sky and Brandon came up each holding two car seats. Brandon was holding the two with Emma and Elisabeth in them; Sky was holding Andrew and Justin. They put the car seats on the floor and then got down on there knees.

"Please, take them back," They both begged.

"We've learned our lesson," Brandon said.

"What have you learned?" Bloom asked.

"That we weren't being good fathers because we kept on fighting." Brandon said.

"And that Riven is very good with babies." Sky added.

"What?" All the girls said.

"Yeah, he came into our room and was able to take care of all four babies." Brandon told them.

"It was surprising," Sky said.

"Okay, that was unexpected." Tecna said and looked at Musa. "Looks like you have a man who's ready to have kids."

"I can not believe that." Musa said.

"Me too," Layla said.

"So will you take them back?" Sky asked.

"Yes," Bloom said.

"Thank you," Both Brandon and Sky said and hugged Bloom.

"Guys, get off me. I have to breathe." Bloom said and both Brandon and Sky let go of Bloom.

"We still have a boyfriend problem here." Stella said.

"I forgive you Bloom but I can't date you again." Sky said and Bloom nodded.

"I still like you Bloom and wouldn't mind dating you as long as Sky and Stella are okay with it." Brandon said.

"Sure," Both Sky and Stella said.

'Then yes," Bloom said to Brandon.

"What about me?" Stella asked.

"Well you said that you and Sky kiss so why don't you two try going out. Princess with the Prince; that's a prefect match." Bloom said.

"We could try it," Stella said and Sky agreed.

"So you two are swishing boyfriends," Layla said.

"I guess so," Both Bloom and Stella said. "How about we go back to our dorm?" Bloom asks and everyone agreed.

"We better go back to Red Fountain," Both Brandon and Sky said and they left. Bloom took the four babies out her there car seats and carried all four of them.

"What about the car seats?" Flora asked.

"Can you take them?" Bloom asked Flora and Flora got two of them while Stella got the other two. They all went back to there dorm.

AN: Okay, anyone surprise that Riven was able to take care of Emma, Elisabeth, Andrew, and Justin. Well that's all we have for now. R&R.


	11. Gender confusion

**Gender confused**

"Stella can you watch the quads for me. I got to go call my parents and make plans to visit them so they can see the quads." Bloom said coming into Stella's room holding the girls. The boys were on the living room slobbering on teething rings.

"Sure." Stella said. She was opening a new cosmetic box she'd just got in the mail.

Bloom sat the girls down and came back in a few minutes later with the boys.

Bloom left the dorm to call her parents.

Stella gasped at the different colors of eye shadow and lip stick in the case.

Stella looked at the quads and then at the case.

"I wonder what these look like once there on you." Stella said then she grabbed a light blue eye shadow and picked up one of the quads. Andrew looked at Stella as she put the eye shadow on his cheek since she couldn't keep he's closed to put it on his eye.

Then she grabbed Justin and put light purple and pink on his cheeks. Next Emma was covered in three different shades of lip stick.

When Bloom came back the kids looked like a mixed up rainbow.

Bloom picked up Andrew and took him into the living room so she could get a rag to wash him off.

But when Bloom went to get the rag there was a knock on the door and Musa opened it.

Sky walked in and saw the back of Andrew. He walked over and picked him up.

Spinning him around Sky said. "How's my baby boy do…. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" Sky yelled seeing the colorful Andrew.

"Stella got this new make up kit and she needed someone to test it on so she used them." Bloom said coming around the corner.

"ARE YOU ALL COMPLETE EDIOTS?" Sky yelled startling Bloom.

"Excuse me?" Bloom said growing angry.

"He's a boy! He doesn't wear make up!" Sky goes to Bloom's room and opens the drawer that Bloom keeps the boy's clothes in and throws them in an empty diaper bag.

"What are you doing?" Bloom said following him into the room.

"I'm taking the boys to my dorm until you learn the difference between guys and girls!"

"I know the difference between guys and girls!" Bloom yelled at Sky.

"Then why is Andrew in make up! Are you trying to make him GAY?" Sky yelled.

"He is not going to become gay from a make up testing it was a one time thing!"

Sky acted as if he wasn't even listening he buckled Andrew into a car seat and then he buckled him in and then he grabbed Justin and buckled him in a car seat and walked to the door.

On his way to Red Fountain he called his parents.

"Mom I need you to hire a nanny for the twins. And send someone here so I can take them home to be the princes of Eraklion." Sky hung up the cell phone.

A/N: Not the best I know. R&R!


	12. fight

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 12: Fight

Bloom was so angry when she found out that Sky hadn't gone back to Red Fountain and had decided to quit. Bloom knew the only place he would go. "Flora, watch Emma and Elisabeth and make sure Stella doesn't use them for make up testing again."

"Okay," Flora said looking at Bloom and Bloom ran out of her dorm. "Stell, never do that again." Stella nodded her agreement seeing how angry Bloom was.

Bloom had opened a portal to Eraklion and run to the castle. "Who are you and what business do you have?" a Guard asked Bloom.

"I'm here to get back my sons," Bloom yelled at him and the guard knew right away who she was.

"Sorry, we can not let you in because of the princes orders," The guard said.

"I don't care what Sky says, let me in or I'll beat you up," Bloom says. The two guards that were standing there laugh. Bloom threw a really strong fireball at all the guards and ran into the castle. "SKY," Bloom yelled when she saw Sky.

"You came here faster then I thought," Sky says.

"GIVE ME BACK ANDREW AND JUSTIN," Bloom yells.

"No, you were trying to make them gay," Sky says and Bloom rolls her eyes.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." Bloom yelled.

"Then what did happen?" Sky asked.

"I went to call by parents and left the quads with Stella. Stella had gotten a new make up kit and decided to try it out on the quads. I came back and was going to go wash them when you came in and by the way no one can turn gay by one make up testing." Bloom says not in a yell but loudly.

"What if there was more?" Sky asked in a yell. "I don't want my sons gay."

"The only way they would turn gay is if they want to be gay. Nothing me and my friends do will turn them gay and I already told Stella no more make up testing on the quads."

"I'm not giving them back to you," Sky says.

"GIVE THEM BACK WILLINGLY OR I'LL JUST FORCE YOU," Bloom yells. "And you know I have enough power to do it."

"I'M NOT GIVING THEM BACK," Sky says.

"Where are they anyway?" Bloom asks looking around.

"DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING THEM," Sky yelled.

"ENOUGH," A different man voice yells and Sky's parents come in and Sky's mom was holding Andrew and Justin. Sky's mom walks over to Bloom and gives her Andrew and Justin,

"Here you go," Sky's mom said to Bloom by Bloom's surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked confused.

"I and your mother have decided that Andrew and Justin will live with Bloom and your just being stubborn." Sky's father said.

"Yeah, I put make up on you all the time and you didn't turn gay," Sky's mom said making Bloom laugh.

"Told you so," Bloom said as Sky turned red.

"Go back to Alfea and we'll take care of our son," Sky's mom said and Bloom went back to Alfea. She walked into her dorm.

"So you got them back," Stella said looking at Bloom holding Andrew and Justin.

"Yes, I did." Bloom said putting Andrew and Justin in the playpen with Emma and Elisabeth. "Sky's parents are very nice." Bloom added sitting down next to Flora with a smile on her face.

AN: Okay, it's short. R&R.


	13. Return to Earth

**Return to Earth**

Bloom knocked on the door to her parent's apartment door.

She had a stroller with all four babies init.

"Hi, Mom, Dad!" Boom said as her Mom opened the apartment door and Bloom hugged them.

Bloom pulled the kids into the living room.

"SURPISE!" The room was filled with people. Bloom's mouth dropped open.

"Mom I told you not to throw any parties for me or the quads." Bloom said to her mom as she was surrounded her parents friends and family.

"Bloom where's there father?" One of her mother's closet friends hollered.

Bloom glared at her mom.

"He had to take care of some business back at he's parent's house." Bloom lied.

Then she glanced at her mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad could you help me change the quads." Bloom said as more of a command then a question.

When Bloom and her parents entered Bloom's bed room Bloom turned to her parents and then she yelled.

"I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WANT A PARTY OF ANYTYPE! I'M NOT EVEN WITH SKY ANYMORE!" Bloom's face was as red as her hair.

"Bloom what do you mean you're not with Sky?" Bloom's mother asked.

"YOU LEFT THE FATHER PF YOUR CHILDREN!" Her dad hollered.

"I…" Bloom was interrupted by her father.

"You'd better get back to Alfea and get back with the father of your children! Or so help me I'll make you marry him!" He yelled in Bloom's face and Bloom lost her temper.

She grabbed the quads and ran down the stairs and to the stroller she placed the quads in the stroller and then she rushed out the door.

She opened a portal to Eraklion.

She stepped through and ran to a small cottage just out side the castle that belonged to Brandon.

She knocked on the door.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Brandon asked as he opened the door to the cottage and saw Bloom's face.

A/N: R&R!


	14. What

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 14: What

"Bloom," Brandon said still wondering why Bloom was at his house. "You were supposed to have come here tomorrow."

"Who's there, honey?" Brandon's mother yelled.

"It's Bloom with the quads," Brandon said back and Brandon's mother came to the door.

"Oh, hello, darling, come in," Brandon's mother said and Bloom did. Brandon's mother kept up Elisabeth and Emma.

"We didn't think you would be here until tomorrow," Brandon's father said as Brandon closes the door.

"Really, what's wrong Bloom?" Brandon said and Bloom just started to cry. Brandon hugged her. "Talk, to me," Brandon said.

"Me and my parents had a fight," Bloom said still crying.

"Oh, come into the kitchen and I'll make you some tea," Brandon mother said keeping Elisabeth and Emma in the stroller with Justin and Andrew. They all went into the kitchen and Brandon mother did make the tea.

"What was the fight about?" Brandon asked as Bloom started to drink the tea.

"I told my parents not to throw a party and they did. Then they started to yell at me because they think Sky is the father so they want me to be with him but I said no. after that my father said he would force me to marry Sky and that's when I left."

"You didn't tell them I was the father of the girls?" Brandon asked surprised.

"I told them I had four kids, I guess they just thought the kids were Sky's," Bloom said. "This was the only place I could think of going. All the girls have planned and I didn't think Sky would want to see me."

"You can stay here," Brandon's mother said. "The quads can have the guest room and I'm sure Brandon wouldn't mind letting you have his room."

"I don't want to do that." Bloom said. "Brandon should have his room."

"Well, Bloom, how about we share my room." Brandon said. "We've already slept together and you're my girlfriend."

"Okay," Bloom said.

"Then it's settled," Brandon's father said. "You're going to have to go to the castle tomorrow and tell Prince Sky you and his sons are staying here. He might want those two to stay with him." Both Bloom and Brandon laugh.

"After what happen last time I doubt he would want that and I doubt the guards would want to see me again. I mean I kicked there asses."

"Do we even want to know?" Brandon's mother asked and both Bloom and Brandon shook there heads.

"Believe me you don't," Brandon said.

Later that night when the quads were asleep Bloom and Brandon were getting ready for bed. "I'm so happy they're sleeping threw the night," Bloom says as she gets into the bed.

"Me too," Brandon said getting into bed to and starts kissing Bloom.

"Brandon, we shouldn't," Bloom whispers so no one can hear her from outside the door.

'We shouldn't have done it last time either but we did it anyway," Brandon whispers and starts kissing Bloom again. Then they start taking off each other cloths.

AN: Yes, another short chapter. We promise we'll try and make them longer. R&R.


	15. NOT AGAIN

**NOT AGAIN**

Bloom was in the bathroom at Stella's castle. She was staying with Stella for a month. Then Layla the next month and the Flora, Musa and Tecna until school started back the girls had agreed to let Bloom spend a month with each of them.

Bloom was holding a pregnancy test in her hand. She had decided to take one since she been feeling sick lately especially in the morning.

'Here it goes.' Bloom thought as she locked the bathroom door.

A few minutes later Bloom got up the guts to look at the stick.

She dropped the stick on the floor.

'POSITIVE!' Bloom thought as she drooped to the floor beside it.

She felt her eye's start to water up and just as she was about to cry when one of the quads started crying.

Bloom stuck the stick in her pocket and rushed into the quads rooms.

She changed Emma's diaper then fed Elizabeth and Justin. Halfway throw feeding Justin Stella came in.

"Hey Bloom wanna go shopping? Just me and you. I hired a nanny to watch the quads to day."

"Sure." Bloom said.

Bloom and Stella left the castle around lunch time and went to the mall.

"Stella I have to tell you something." Bloom said. She had to let someone know she was pregnant.

"Sure!" Stella said as she got two cokes from the vending machines and went to an open booth.

"Stella I'm pregnant." Stella dropped her coke.

A/N: I know it's short! R&R


	16. Telling People

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 16: Telling People

"Please tell me you didn't just say that?" Stella asked Bloom.

"I did, Brandon did it again," Bloom said taking out the pregnancy test from her pocket and showing it to Stella.

"I can't believe this," Stella whispered. "You already have four babies and now you're getting another one. I would so kill Brandon."

"That's a good idea," Bloom said.

"I can't believe this," Stella said. "Why did you keep the test in your pocket?" Stella then asked.

"Well if the maid came in to enemy the trash and sees the test she might have thought it was you." Bloom answers.

"Good idea, 'Stella said throwing the test out. "What did you do with the box?"

"What?" Bloom asked.

"You left the box in the bathroom again, didn't you?" Stella asked and Bloom nodded. "You really have to work on that."

"Hopefully this won't happen again," Bloom said. "I don't want anymore kids. Well at least this time it's only Brandon's and not Sky's too." Stella and Bloom smiled at that.

"We have to call up the rest of the winx club to come here." Stella said and her and Bloom went back to the castle. Stella picked dup the phone and called the others. They were there really soon.

"Yo, what's going on?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, you made it sound important," Flora said.

"It is important, believe me." Stella said and looked at Bloom. "You want to tell them or should I?"

"I'll tell them," Bloom said. "Guys, I'm pregnant again."

"You're joking right?" Layla asked and Bloom shook her head no.

"You're going to have a lot of trouble with 5 kids," Tecna said.

"Let's hope only 5 kids. We're still all in the same dorm for school is year." Musa said. "I can't believe you got pregnant again."

"Okay, I feel stupid, but it was Brandon's fault." Bloom said and the others agreed.

"You better call Brandon up," Flora said and Stella handed Bloom her cell phone. Bloom dialed Brandon numbers and Brandon answered.

"Hello," Brandon said.

"Hello," Bloom said. "Congratulation."

"Congratulations on what?" Brandon asked confused.

"You got me pregnant again," Bloom told Brandon.

"I did?" Brandon said.

"Yes, you did," Bloom answered.

"There is no way you can give birth to Sky's baby too again right?" Brandon asked just to make sure.

"Not unless there's some kind of curse on me that every time I get pregnant by you I also get pregnant by Sky until I get married to one of you." Bloom joked around not knowing how right she was.

AN: Okay, another short chp but we decided to leave it off there. R&R.


	17. The Curse

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I suffering from a serious writer's block. Any way here's the chapter.**

**  
The Curse**

Ms. Farigonda had just learned that Bloom was pregnant again.

Ms. Farigonda was reading a book of curses that have been given to she turns to a page with a pregnant woman on it.

She began to read it.

The Cheater Curse

Symptoms: Multiple children, with different fathers same mother born at same.

This curse occurs when a woman knowing and willingly cheats on her husband or boyfriend with another man.

First she will be cursed 4 children of opposite sexes the males belonging to one man and the females belonging to another. The next pregnancy by that woman wither she's cheating or not will land her with 6 children 3 of one sex and 3 of another.

They will have two different dads' the boy's will go to the man with the female babies from the last pregnancy and the girls will go to the man with the boys. This curse will continue to double until the curse is broken

The curse can only be cast be guardians or very powerful witches.

There is no known cure for this curse.

Ms. Farigonda closed the book and placed it on the corner of her desk.

A/N: Really short I know but it'll have to do. Well, R&R!


	18. Bloom Knows

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 18: Bloom Knows

The winx girls were back in school. They were in there dorm. Bloom was 2 months pregnant. There was a knock at there door and Flora answers it to see Ms. Fairigonda. "Hello, Ms. Fairigonda," Flora said.

"Hello, girls, where is Bloom?" Ms. Fairigonda asked looking around and not seeing Bloom. Bloom then walked out of her room holding Emma and Elisabeth.

"Hi, Ms. Fairigonda," Bloom said and put Emma and Elisabeth in there playpen. "What's going on?" Ms. Fairigonda opened the book in her hand to a page and handed it to Bloom.

"Read that," Ms. Fairigonda said and Bloom read it.

"You got to be kidding me," Bloom said looking at Ms. Fairigonda after she read the page.

"I'm afraid not," Ms. Fairigonda said.

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"Remember when we said it would be hard if I had twins and we had 6 kids in this dorm?" Bloom asked them and they nodded. "What would you think if I had 6 making it we had 10 kids in this dorm." They all looked at her confuse and Bloom handed them the book.

"No way," everyone said and Bloom nodded.

"You know Brandon's the one who talked me into it both times and I'm get punished and Daphne the one who cast the curse."

"You shouldn't have been cheating," Ms. Fairigonda said.

"Brandon is good with words," Bloom told them. "Can I keep the book? The boys are never going to believe me unless I show them this." Ms. Fairigonda nodded and left.

"10 kids," Stella said. "Good luck girl." Bloom took out her cell phone and called Brandon telling him to come to Red Fountain with Sky. Sky went back to Red Fountain after that whole you're going to turn the boys gay thing was over.

Not long after Bloom hung up did the boys walk in. "What's up baby?" Brandon asked giving Bloom a kiss while Sky gave Stella a kiss. Bloom showed them the books.

"You got to be kidding me," Sky said and Bloom shocks her head.

"Weren't you joking around about this a while back when you told me you were pregnant?' Bloom nodded.

"I didn't know it was real," Bloom said. "At least the last part I said about being married isn't real. There says there is no known curse breaker."

"So you're carrying and going to have 6 kids," Sky said and Bloom nodded. "That's going to really hurt when it's time for them to come out."

"This time you're going to have 3 girls," Stella reminded Sky. "I can put make up on them without you yelling." Everyone rolled there eyes.

AN: Okay, short, yes but at least it's longer then last chp. R&R.


	19. Then there were 6

**Then there were 6  **

Bloom was sitting in Ms. Farigonda's magic converging class. Elizabeth was sitting next to Bloom. Emma was next to Stella, Layla had Andrew and Musa had Justin.

They were in the middle of a test when Bloom's water broke.

Bloom gasped.

"What?" Stella said as Bloom elbowed her.

"My water broke." Bloom whispered.

"Oh don't worry they have plenty more in the vending machine outside. We'll get you another one after class." Stella whispered back.

"NO my WATER broke!" Bloom whispered getting Musa and Layla attention who were sitting in front of her.

Musa jumped up from her seat and rushed up to Bloom.

She helped Bloom stand up with Layla's help and they walked her to Mrs. Farigonda's desk.

"Mrs. F Bloom's water just broke." Musa said loud enough for only Mrs. Farigonda to hear her.

"Take her to her room immediately." Mrs. F ordered.

"Tecna come here please." Tecna walked up to the desk.

"Yes Mrs. F?" Tecna said coming up to the desk.

"Go to the nurse and tell her that Bloom is and labor and to call the doctor."

Tecna rushed out of the room and Stella followed her to get out of class.

Later that night

After hours of waiting the news finally came that Bloom had given birth to six healthy babies, 3 Boys and 3 girls.

The girl's names were Mackenzie, Michelle, and Makayla.

The boy's names were Michael, Mason and Marshal. The boys were Brandon's and the girl's Sky's.

All the girls had gold necklaces with there names in graved on them and the boys had on socks or shirts with there names printed on them.

The 6 kids all had strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes.

A/N: R&R!


	20. A Surprise

Cheating is Never Good

Chapter 20: A Surprise

The Winx Club and the 10 babies were all in there dorm. Bloom fed Michelle and Michael and was happy that the other four newborns were taking a nap. The quads were playing together in the playpen as Bloom put Michael and Michelle down for there nap.

"Really, I'm never having kids," Stella said.

"If you marry Sky you already have five," Layla joked.

"They are really cute thou," Flora said looking at the six sleeping babies. Bloom closes the door to her room so nothing woke up the newborns and lay down on the sofa almost falling asleep as she did.

"How am I suppose to handle all ten kids," Bloom asked?

"You have us," Stella said and the other agreed.

"They have us out numbered by four," Bloom told the group. "I'm doing you know what again."

"Nice to see you've learned a lesson," Tecna said.

"You know this is not funny," Bloom told them. There was a knock at the door and Stella opened it to see Brandon.

"Hey, Brandon," Stella said letting Brandon in.

"Hi Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla," Brandon greeted the other and then greeted Bloom with a kiss. Brandon went over to the playpen and picked up Emma and Elisabeth giving them both a kiss. He put them back and smiled at Andrew and Justin. "Hey little guys so where are my new little boys?"

"Sleeping and if you wake them up you're a dead man," Bloom told Brandon.

"Okay, can we go somewhere more privet?" Brandon asked.

"Unless you pick me up I'm not moving," Bloom told Brandon and Brandon could see she was very tired and probably only half awake.

"Maybe this will wake you up," Brandon said getting down on one knee and taking out a box. "Bloom will you marry me?" Bloom jumped up surprise and the others were also surprise.

"Yes," Bloom said and Brandon put the ring on her figure.

"Well looks like you'll be one big happy family," Musa said with a smile. "SO who's your maid of honor?" At that all the girls started to beg Bloom.

"I guess Stella is," Bloom said and Stella smiled.

"Yes," Stella yelled waking up Mackenzie, Michelle, Makayla, Michael, Mason, and Marshal. "Sorry," Stella said as Bloom and Brandon went into Bloom's room to clam down the crying babies.

AN: yes a short chapter but it was all we could think of. R&R.


	21. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Six months after Brandon proposed to Bloom they got married.

Bloom and Brandon had decided on Earth's traditional wedding style. Bloom was going to wear a long white wedding grown with beautiful sequences. The veal was pulled over Bloom's face.

Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Flora were the bride's maids. There dresses were strap less light blue and long. Instead of holding flowers the girls were holding one of Bloom's daughters.

Stella had Mackenzie, Tecna had Michelle, Layla had Emma, Flora had Makayla and Musa had Elizabeth.

Brandon had chosen Sky as he's best man since he was the father to half the kids. Sky was holding Andrew and Justin since they were both he's sons; Riven was holding Marshall, Timmy had Michael, and Helia had Mason.

The wedding was held on Eraklion since that was Brandon's home town. Bloom's parents had showed up for Bloom's wedding just to see her get married and there newest grandkids.

The winx club had offered to watch the kids for Bloom while she went on her honey moon.

Since Bloom was now married the spell over her was broken.

Bloom was glad the spell was broken but since she already had 10 kids.

Bloom kissed all 10 kids good-bye before she opened a portal to the planet they were spending the honey moon at and her and Brandon walked through.

The End

A/N: Hope you liked the ending. There is going to be a sequel soon about when Bloom's kids go to Alfea and Red Fountain. Keep a look out for it. R&R!


End file.
